What they would of wanted
by Blond
Summary: The battle is over and the dead buried. Ever wanted to know what happend after voldermort is dead and gone? This fanfic reveals all!
1. Grave

Hermione's pov:

It was there funeral today; Tonx, Remus, Lavender, Fred and so many others. They're being placed in a mass grave and a huge memorial in will be place on top of it when the ground is firm enough.

I stand at the edge on the grave as the bodies, from both sides, are carried into their final resting place on stretchers. No one saw the point in making two graves one for the Death Eaters and one for our side, all the fighting was over, they are at peace.

I feel Ron grasp my hand as Fred is placed a couple of meters from the edge we are standing on. I look up into his face and see tears swelling in his eyes. I can't imagine how hard this is for him, having no brothers and sisters of my own I will never truly understand that sibling bond that I know they had.

I don't know why but being here makes me think on my parents, a subject I have banished from my mind since that time in the forest of dean with Harry. I remember what we had or in I guess it's more correct to say what we never had, under the circumstances.

My bottom lip starts to quiver as I fight back tears, I have to be strong. People here have lost their family members, mine are still very much alive, and I feel guilt rush over me.

Then I remember something my dad told me when I was younger,  
"Now listen sweetheart, don't be afraid to be upset, if it matters to you then you have all the right in the world to cry about it, if you want to. Holding it in won't make it any better"

At this thought I lose the will to fight back the tears, so I open the flood gates. I force myself to be silent but the tears stream down my face like a waterfall.

I can just make out Ron looking at me through the corner of my eye, but my vision has become blared due to the tears, so really it could be any of the Wesley's.

I know for certain its Ron when he pulls me into his chest and rest his cheek on the top of my head. The way he holds me tight makes me feel safe and to ensure he won't pull away, I lace my fingers into his hair and rest my cheek in the crook of his neck.

The second my cheek touches the exposed skin; I hear Ron's breathe catch in the back of his throat. This almost makes me smile, almost.

We stand there for a while just holding one another. I'm lost in the steady rhythm of his heart when I hear Harry calling out to Ron.  
"Hey Ron, can you keep your hands off her long enough to come eat some supper!"

We break out of our trance and I can't hide the blush that creeps onto my face.

Ron and I begin walking to the house; we're a good half a meter apart. I love the Wesley's home, it's so well homey. Sometimes I used to consider their house to be more my home than my actual home. We walk around 10 meters before our distance must have become too much for Ron as he puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close.

George's pov:

Mum has set up a brilliant buffet, the food is delicious but no one speaks. I glance over at Ron and Hermione; her head is rested on his shoulder and his cheek resting on her head. their fingers are entwined and Hermione looks like she's nodding off. But still with this piece off piss tacking gold right here at the table, no one speaks.

Right, I can't take this silence anymore! Fred wouldn't have wanted this. It takes me a minuet but manage to think up a funny comment to make which will hopefully get the convocation going.  
"So Ron, you're looking awfully comfortable over there" I say with a wink in Ron and Hermione's general direction. Dad drops his knife and quite a few people snigger. Harry and Ginny start to laugh and so does mum with what sounds like 'leave them alone' added in.

I look at Ron and he looks genuinely pissed off he puts his two fingers up at me then turns his attentions back to Hermione, kissing her forehead.

I look at Harry and give him a little wink indicating for him to keep the ball rolling.  
"Yeah, we haven't had an announcement or anything. Are you together or what?"  
Oh harry, no matter how hard I try, you wil l never be a natural piss taker like me or Fred.

But Harry's comment does spark everyone's attention. Even Hermione seems to break out of her stupor. That's when I realise, Harry's right, there awfully close but nothing's been said.  
"They obviously are, god George." Ginny says smugly. SHUT THE HELL UP GINNY! I want to hear it from them.

"Hermione, are you Ron's latest girlfriend? Or is he still in the 'friend zone'? Luna asks from the bottom of the table, to be honest I didn't even notice she was here.  
"Why so quiet? There's no going back now, spill the beans." Good on you Neville, I trained you well. Well at least Longbottom wasn't a complete disappointment.

"Yup, were together" Hermione says in a cheery tone. Ron looks at her, gobsmacked.  
"Really, you mean that?" Ron asks, nervously.  
"Yes. That is if you want to?" Hermione asks nervously, with pure hurt in her eyes.  
"I've wanted to since you first walked into my carriage on the first train to Hogwarts asking about Neville bloody toad." Ron replies, and Hermione's face lights up and she gives Ron the most beautiful smile. The most wonderful I have ever seen anyway.

Ron smiles in reply and leans in.

Ron's pov:

I lean in slightly and Hermione closes the gap. The kiss is a spur of the moment like back in the chamber of secrets it's sweet and meaningful. After a minute or so, I hear people begin to laugh. No doubt George made some smart ass comment.  
"Come on Hermione; let's go somewhere more… private." I take Hermione by the hand and lead her out of the dining room. As we reach the stairs I here Harry yell,  
"Get in there, Ron" and George decides that I Haven't been embarrassed enough so he adds,  
"Do us and try to keep the noise of, the sound of you getting some will definitely put me off my battered sausage!"

I lead Hermione up stairs and towards my room.

Hermione's pov:

We barge through Ron's bed room door, kissing tenderly, just like back at the dinner table. I decide it's not enough and grab the back of his head deepening the kiss. His tongue brushes against my bottom lip begging for entrance, of course I oblige.

Our tongues fight for dominance but I finally give in. is a spur of excitement Ron pushes me up against the wall and places his hands firmly on my hips. 'Oh, I will never get tired of this' I think to myself. Ron pulls away and I feel starved of the taste of him. I miss him instantly, lucky he doesn't keep me waiting. He starts to plant wet kisses along my jaw and neck, the sensation makes me moan. I feel a fire ignite in my stomach and crave more.

I hope this kiss never ends!


	2. when can i go home?

Ginny's pov:

It's been one week since the funeral and well, everyone is struggling.

Hermione gets anxious and has nightmares most nights.

Harry blames himself for everything that happened during the war.

Ron has become really over protective of everyone, especially Hermione.

Mum just cries all the time and Dad just blocks it out.

Finally George, no one sees him anymore, he only leaves his room one every 2 or 3 days.

I walk downstairs for breakfast to find Hermione leaning up against the wall rubbing her arm, where the scar Bellatrix gave her is.

She never wares T-shirts; she is so embarrassed whenever someone gets a glimpse of the word 'MUDBLOOD' etched into her skin. The knife Bellatrix used was cursed so the scar will never fade, and will be tender and occasionally bleed for the rest of her life.

I manage to persuade her to come down stairs and eat with the rest of the family. That's another thing with Hermione now, she barley ever eats. She lost a lot of weight when her, Harry and Ron were hunting horcruxes and even more since she returned here.

Hermione and me are the last ones to come to breakfast. George isn't here, as usual.  
"Ah good. Breakfast is on the table." Mum says cheerfully, her eyes are red and swollen so I can tell she has been crying. Hermione nods and takes a seat beside Ron and I sit next to Dad.

A few people try to spark convocation but it never goes past a few sentences. After a few minutes everyone just gives up and we continue eating in silence. After a while Hermione speaks, for the first time in 3 days.  
"When will I be allowed to go home?" Her voice is hoarse from lack of use and the sound of people dropping their cutlery fills the room for a few seconds. I scan the room to find that everyone is avoiding her eye contact and stuttering as they try to piece together what to tell her. We all know it could take months until Hermione would be allowed home to her now fully healed parents.  
"Sweetie I… I" Mum is unable to answer Hermione's question and no one, not even Ron and Harry, even attempt to.

"Oh right I see how it is" Hermione says, on the verge of tears. Ron catches her hand as she stands up but she pulls it away. "Let's all keep it a secret because 'crazy' Hermione can't handle it!" she yells before stomping out of the dining room.

Arthur's pov:

No one moves until there is a loud bang as Hermione slams the front door. Ron and Harry get up first and sprint towards the door. Me, Molly, Bill, Fleur and Ginny follow seconds later.

We just make it out of the door to see Hermione disapparate.


	3. Scaffolding

Hermione's pov:

When I apperate, I am confused. I'm in a dark abandoned old street. I wanted to come to Diagon Alley but this can't be it.

I walk for a bit until I come to a familiar spot. I stare up at the dilapidated building; I stand there looking at the building that once was the amazing Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The arm the used to hold the hat was slumped to the side and the hat was resting on its side against the outside wall. The rabbit isn't there anymore, probably robbed by someone desperate for a bit of cash. Also the man's face is covered in mould and rust.

The old shop symbolises a dream lost. It was Fred and George's dream and I don't have a clue what will happen now Fred is gone. George hasn't even mentioned the shop since the war started.

I look at the other shops; Olivander's has a sign in the window "Under new management", Mr. Olivander decided to retire after the war and left the shop to Bones family. Susan Bones was a Hufflepuff in my year of school. She had been in the D.A. with us.

Gringots is surrounded in scaffolding. It will be completely repaired in a few more weeks.

I stand there looking at Fred and George's old shop in some form of stupor. I stand there for a long time before I feel a pair of large, warm, familiar hands snake around my waste.

I am pulled back slightly until my back is pressed against someone's chest feel the persons head rest against my shoulder and I see an abundance of ginger hair, Ron.  
"I'm so sorry 'Mione" he says kissing my neck.  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. Shouting at your family and storming out like that." I spin around, Ron's hands still wrapped around my waist. My bottom lip starts to quiver and I look down at the floor, not wanting Ron to see me cry.

Ron puts to fingers below my chin and lifts my head up to look at him I open my out to start spouting out my apologise "Ron, I'm so sor…" I am silenced by Ron's lips crashing into mine.

The kiss lasts for a good 10 minutes before Ron pulls away.  
"Come on babe, lets go home.


End file.
